It's Just Like Cinderella
by hyperpiper91
Summary: Finished! And they lived happily ever after. Because sometimes dreams do come true. Carby
1. Chapter One

Welcome to our story!  
  
Authors - Sara and Judy  
  
Classifacation - 100% Carby  
  
Instructions - Read, Enjoy and Review. Repeat process for next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer - I own them!! Maura sleeps in the bed across from mine, Noah sleeps with her.  
  
Sherry is in my closet with Goran. Laura is in my sock drawer. Paul is in My shirt drawer.  
  
GEORGE CLOONEY is in my underwear drawer. Alex is under my bed. There you have  
  
it...Gotta go, John Wells is calling. "Why would you think that I have them, Just because you  
  
SAW me taking them doesn't mean I have them"  
  
A\N - Don't forget to give credit to Sara!! If you do "off with your head"!  
  
Let The Story Begin.............................  
  
Our feet marched in a steady rhythm as we walked down the hall. Her little legs struggling to  
  
keep up with my long ones. We walked for what seemed like an eternity, but it arrived all too . soon, the door that held the key to her future, the door to preschool.  
  
I wasn't put off by the colorful posters and pretty cut outs that decorated the room. The cheery  
  
teacher annoyed me a little. She better pay special attention to my girl. After all, she's been through a lot; I've been through a lot, for her, Always for her.  
  
4 years ago I found out I was pregnant, and this then un-welcome surprise couldn't have come at a more inconvenient time. My husband, Richard, and I were in the beginning of our  
  
separation. It wasn't official or anything yet; we just weren't living together all the time anymore. He was annoying me and I was annoying him and it just got too hard. Plus, I was in med school  
  
at the time. I was well on my way to becoming a doctor. So, I decided to get an abortion. I went to the clinic that day and all the while it was running through my head, "Is this the right  
  
thing to do? For me? For Richard and I? For it?" and then I pushed my way through the doors. Right then I got a page. It was work. I worked in Country General hospital in pediatrics at the  
  
desk so I could get a feel for the place without actually being a doctor there. One of the girls  
  
was sick today and they wanted to know if I could fill in for her. Of course I agreed and told myself that I would come back later.  
  
I spent all day with the little babies and checked on them for the nurses when they got too  
  
backed up. I never worked with the premature babies because I knew I would get too emotional or attached to them. But today I needed to check on one of them, so I went in the  
  
room and was taken away by what I saw. Children hanging on for dear life, Parents weeping at  
  
the side of their children. These people wanted a child so badly, and when they finally got one, they find out that since it was early, it might not survive. That's when I knew. I knew that I had  
  
to have this child. Because so many people would kill for this baby, and I couldn't just throw it away.  
  
That night I decided to leave for good. I moved out of our house and into a hotel, vowing to  
  
start my search for apartments tomorrow. I also made the decision to stop my education, to drop out of med school and begin work as a nurse at County. I would need all the money I  
  
could get. I wasn't sure which department I would work in yet; I wasn't sure if any of them even had openings. Turns out that there was a spot available for me down in the E.R., a place  
  
that I had rarely been down too. Now I would be working extra shifts there each week trying to work up the money to raise a child.  
  
7 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days later, at 5:46 a.m., Molly Samantha Lockhart was born. She was beautiful, the most beautiful baby in the whole world. And she was mine. All mine. It was  
  
just her and me, all alone in the world. We were all each other had. It's still that way today, but maybe it won't be soon. Maybe sometime there will be time for someone else, someone who will love us both.  
  
Thats All For Now - More To Come!  
  
Now don't forget to press that little, but oh so important button! 


	2. Chapter Two

Sara and I are back for more!  
  
You're back,so nice to see you again. Here it is, Chapter two!  
  
Authors - Sara and Judy  
  
Instructions - Same as last chapter  
  
Here it is......Go, Read..................  
  
Three o'clock, a wonderful time if you ask me, not only do I get off fifteen minutes before then, but that's when I see my daughter. I can't stand to be without her for to long, she's the only  
  
thing I have. "Abby" a familiar voice calls. "Huh?" I look up to see Kerry Weaver, my boss. "Trauma, Now" She yells. "I'm off' I say. Her expression softens, "I  
  
think you might want to stay for this one," she tells me. "Fine" I grunt. Molly will kill me; it took me fourteen years to bring my temper to perfection. She's only four and she's got it. Talk  
  
about a temper, there was the time where Molly slammed the neighbors head into her mud pie, and then, there was the time that Molly ate three worms because  
  
she was convinced that the worms themselves had told her to eat them, although, I'm not quite sure that that's true. Not only does Molly have a temper, she has quite an Imagination, which is  
  
why you'll never come across some one who can tell a lie better than Molly Lockhart. The number one way to get out of punishment is to pout, She is so  
  
damn cute, and I can't resist her. Then, there's the crying, I hate it when she cries. The number one way to get out of trouble the "molly way" is to blame everything, on your imaginary friend.  
  
Molly has an Imaginary friend, Riley. From what I hear, Riley is a quite the troublemaker. Molly is always saying "but Riley did it" Molly knows she'll  
  
have to take response ability for her actions someday, but that day is a long way away. Molly is a shy kid she likes to keep to herself. I can't help but think that it's my fault; it's my fault that  
  
Molly doesn't have a father and that very well may be the reason for her shyness. At home, it's another story, Molly can't stop talking, she talks, sings, giggles  
  
and shrieks, and that's only hour of our night. Nights in our apartment are always the same, get home, change, make dinner, eat dinner, Bathe Molly, Read a story to molly, put molly to bed,  
  
take a shower, and go to sleep. Of course there's the free time that we both have, Molly likes to color, or play dress up with Riley, although she complains that I  
  
have no clothes in Riley's size, I told her I'd get some. Molly likes stories with heroes; Molly likes the classic, the night in shining armor coming to rescue the beautiful princess. One day  
  
she'll learn that love isn't like that, but for now, that's what I'll tell her. I wish life was that easy, that one day the right man would just come along, and it would be love  
  
at first sight. Maybe I lost my chance at love, maybe I was destined to be with Richard, but come to think of it, I didn't love him, and he didn't love me. Molly really deserves a dad, she's  
  
such a great kid, and I feel so bad for depriving her of a father, sure she deserves a father, but her father didn't deserve her. Just like a normal three year old  
  
Molly asks questions, lots of questions. The most recent question, "Why don't I have a daddy" I knew the day would come when she would be curios as to why she doesn't have a father, I  
  
just didn't think that day would come so soon. I took me a while to think of an answer, but I came up with something. "Your special" I told her "Some people have a  
  
mommy and a daddy, some people only have a daddy, and some people, like you, only have a mommy". "Oh" she had said and launched into a new question "did daddy die?" she asked, "no  
  
sweetheart" I reassured her "it's just that Mommy stopped loving Daddy, and Daddy stopped loving Mommy and so we split up and went our separate ways" "will  
  
I ever have a daddy?" she had asked "maybe" I told her "someday, maybe". She had seemed satisfied with this answer. "Abby" Kerry snapped bringing me out of my daydream. The back  
  
doors to the ambulance opened. "Four year old female, burns to the lower body" The paramedic rambled. Soon the gurney came into clear sight,  
  
"Molly?"  
  
Another wonderful chapter completed! Don't forget to Review! 


	3. Chapter Three

"Molly?"  
  
My heart stopped beating. My brain stopped working. All bodily functions ceased. All that I could comprehend was my beautiful girl, my angel, my Molly was lying there, her legs boiled  
  
and blistery. Her dress was tattered and ruined, her shoes were missing. She was barely conscious.  
  
They wheeled the gurney in. I followed numbly. Trauma one soon became packed with people. I just stood there. Kerry, Susan Lewis, and John Carter were all working on her. Elizabeth  
  
Corday was on her way down to check her out. I still stood there. I watched as her pressure dropped, and then rose again. I watched as my little girl fought. And fought. And fought. I  
  
watched as my little girl slipped into oblivion. I felt a strong arm hold me and guide me to a room. I remember crying...  
  
***  
  
Four hours and 37 minutes later my little girl was out of surgery. She was still knocked out, she was still in serious condition, but she was stable. Stable. She was going to make it.  
  
Her legs were still swollen and blistered from the fire. A boy in her class had put an acrylic animal that they had made earlier in the day into the oven. The oven exploded, and Molly was  
  
standing near by. All the children got out okay, and two others were hurt as bad as Molly was. The little boy might not make it. Corday said that most of the burns were only second degree,  
  
only about 10% were first degree. Of course there would be some scarring, but she said that most if not all of that could be cleared up with reconstructive and plastic surgery, and time.  
  
She also said that as soon as the swelling would go down she would be able to walk again. It would be somewhat painful and she would advise taking it easy for the next few weeks, but  
  
she could walk. My little girl could walk out of this hospital.  
  
I sat there in the chair next to her little bed, thinking about all the wonderful memories we'd had together. Ice skating in the park, dancing in the snow under the sparkling Christmas  
  
lights, horse carriage rides. In the summer we'd go out to a farm and ride horses and go on hay rides, singing the whole time. And late at night, when it got very dark or started to  
  
thunder and lightening, she'd come crawl into bed with me, and I'd wrap her up in my arms and hold her safely until she fell asleep.  
  
"She's gonna be okay, Abby. There was nothing you could do," the person sitting next to me whispered in my ear, his breath on my neck, his arms around me, comforting me. Carter had  
  
taken me into the other room when they wheeled Molly away, and for the entire rest of the night, had never left my side. Sleep had eluded us both, and I had reminisced with him for  
  
most of the night about the good times we had had together. Molly and I. Carter was what you might call my best friend. He was the one that had always been there for me. He had  
  
supported me all through my pregnancy and even baby-sat Molly when I had to work. He has always cared for me deeply, and I feel the same towards him. Without him, I don't know  
  
where I'd be today. He is my guide post, my rock. He's my Carter.  
  
Without my wanting it to, a single tear ran down my cheek. He quickly brushed it away like he had the hundreds of others that night. But some he let fall, because he knew they needed to.  
  
He knew that I came close to losing the one thing that means the most to me in this world. His understanding about that is part of what makes him so wonderful.  
  
He held me close to him and I buried my head in his chest. The tears stopped coming and I slowly began to calm down. I leaned back and managed a small smile. "I know. I just don't  
  
think I realize it yet." A trace of a grin flashed across his face before he hugged me again. It felt so good to be held by him. Right then Molly moved. We both jumped up to see her little  
  
eyes slowly starting to open. "Mom...my," she said. I smiled and laughed and cried; the tears began to flow again, but I did nothing to stop them. I held her face and kissed her all over. I  
  
had missed her so much.  
  
I looked over at Carter, who stood there with a weary grin on his face. I smiled back in return and tore myself from my daughter to give him another hug. I was so happy. I looked back at  
  
my little girl. Her eyes were starting to droop again, but this time I was sure she'd open them again. Carter and I sat down in the chair again to continue our bedside watch, but this time I  
  
felt the need for sleep starting to overcome me. I looked up at Carter. He was clearly feeling the same way. We had both been up for over 24 hours, but neither of us had to work  
  
tomorrow. "Thank you," I said, wanting it to mean so much more than that simple phrase said. "It's no problem, Abby," he replied, his voice getting that rough, groggy texture. "I mean  
  
it, John. Without you today..." He had saved my little girl's life. He had saved me. He smiled a half grin. "I would do anything for you, Abby. Anything." I smiled back, staring into those deep  
  
eyes, and then laid my head against his chest as we both fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter Four, Yet another original tittl...

Yesterday we left the hospital. Molly was talking again, and even walking, but the doctor told her to take it easy, so I put her to bed. Molly liked to learn, she also liked school, so  
  
when I told her what had happened to the school she had gotten quite upset, but I told her she would go back to school soon. A soft knock at the door brought me out of my daydreams, "Who is it?" I asked. "Me," he said. It was all he ever had to say, I knew him by the back of my hand. I opened the door.   
  
"Hey, how are you?" he asked.   
  
"I'm good. It was Molly who got hurt, not me."   
  
"You know what I mean."   
  
"Yeah, I do."   
  
"So, um.. I'm here to see Molly," he said.  
  
"Really?" I asked in disbelief.   
  
"Yeah, where is the little squirt?"   
  
"This way," I said, leading him in the direction of Molly's room. I knocked on her door and opened it. She was awake. "Molly, Dr.Carter is here" She lifted her head and her face  
  
lit up. "Dr.Carter?" she asked. "Yeah," I told her, "Can he come in?" She nodded.   
  
"Hey Princess Molly," he said as he entered the large pink room. "These," he said, brandishing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, "Are for you." She giggled at  
  
being called "Princess Molly." "How are you miss Molly?" he asked. "Good," she whispered. "Is it my imagination," he asked, "or can Molly really talk?" Again she  
  
giggled, harder then the time before, and longer. "Molly" he said, "I have a problem. Could you help me?" She nodded. "Well, here's the problem: a friend of mine told me that in a month from Christmas, it was somebody's  
  
birthday. Only problem is, I don't remember whose birthday it is." "I know!" she yelled "MINE!"   
  
"Did you say something?"   
  
"MINE!" she shouted louder.   
  
"I didn't hear what you said could you.."   
  
"MINE!" she shrieked before collapsing on his lap in a fit of giggles. "What do you want  
  
for Christmas Princess Molly?" he asked.   
  
"A Barbie," she said.   
  
"Which one?"   
  
"Ballerina Barbie," she answered. "I do Ballet," she said, sitting up straight. He poked her. "You're tickling me," she shrieked. "I know," he calmly answered. "I can't." she  
  
began, gasping for air. He stopped and went into doctor mode, "Are you okay?" he asked. "Gotcha" she yelled before leaping off the bed and running from the room.   
  
He turned around to face me. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.   
  
"You fell for it," I giggled.   
  
"She's done that before?"   
  
"Many times."   
  
"Damn," he muttered.   
  
"Carter!" I yelled and then hit him. "No cursing in this house."   
  
"I knew that," he said. "I just forgot."   
  
"Sure," I said.   
  
"Molly!" he called. "Your present is on the table" He put a small package on the table.   
  
"Thanks for coming," I told him.   
  
"It's not a problem. If you need any help, you know where I live." I laughed as he  
  
hugged me. "Don't be a stranger."   
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," I told him, and then I did something I never dreamed I  
  
would do. I kissed him. I stepped back "I...I'm sorry."   
  
"Don't be," he said, and he kissed me back. 


	5. Chapter Five

We broke apart to the sound of a shriek. The two of us turned around to see  
  
her looking at us. She continued screaming as she ran for the door and tried to open it.  
  
Luckily, she could only reach one lock. She was safe for now. "Why did you  
  
kiss  
  
him?" she screamed. I bent down to her level. "Molly, go to your room and  
  
I'll be there in a minute." "No!" she shrieked. "What?" I asked. She stuck out her tongue and made her way to her room.  
  
"Should I?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said, opening the door.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Abby?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you regret it, kissing?"  
  
I knew the answer. "No." He smiled. "Me either." I smiled back as I  
  
softly shut the door. I found my way to her room and opened the door,  
  
grabbing a book off the shelf. "Why you kiss him?" she asked again.  
  
"Do you remember this story?" I asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. She  
  
nodded. "Well, remember what happened when the prince saw Cinderella?" Again  
  
she nodded. "They fell in love," she said. "Right, they fell in love, and  
  
they didn't even know each other. It was love at first sight."  
  
"So?" she asked, growing impatient. "So, I think that that's what  
  
happened with Dr. Carter." "You love him?" she asked. "I think so," I told her.  
  
"Does he love you?" I paused. "I don't know," I answered. "You should tell him," she said. "When did you get so smart?" I asked. "I was always this way." I laughed. "Good night princess Molly," I said, kissing her on  
  
the  
  
forehead and leaving the room.  
  
"Wait!" she called. "What?" I asked. "Read me Cinderella, please?"  
  
Reentering the room, I began the story, "Once upon a time, there was a  
  
little girl who had everything she wanted, except, a mother. So, her father,  
  
the king, remarried a horrible step mother with two horrible daughters. Soon  
  
the father passed away........."  
  
"The two fell in love and were married upon their return to the castle, and  
  
they lived happily ever after, the end." She had fallen asleep during the  
  
story, but something told me to finish it. "Good night," I said as I kissed her, her thumb in her mouth and her blanket securely in her arms.  
  
Turning on her night light I exited the room and closed the door. I picked up the  
  
phone and called the only person I knew I could talk to. Him.  
  
"Hello?" he said when he picked up the phone. "Hey, it's me," I answered. "Hey you," he replied, as all signs of drowsiness disappeared from his  
  
voice. "I wanted to talk," I told him.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"About before"  
  
He began, "What was that?"  
  
"A kiss" I offered.  
  
"I mean, where are we?" he asked.  
  
"Where do you want to be?"  
  
"Together."  
  
"Me too."  
  
" So, is there an us?" he asked.  
  
"I believe there is," I answered.  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
"You are a man of many mysteries, Dr. Carter."  
  
"Indeed I am."  
  
"See you tomorrow?"  
  
"You can count on it." 


	6. Chapter Six

I didn't know I was this impatient.  
  
The day dragged on forever. I didn't have a shift today, so Molly and I laid around the house all day and played games. She loves to play with her  
  
dolls and dress them up. She has a doll that kind of looks like me, so I spent most of the day figuring out what I was going to wear and how I was going to do my hair by playing with it. I finally decided on a black dress  
  
and pulling my hair up in some fashion.  
  
Molly knew something was going on tonight. I had told her that our next door neighbor, Emily, was coming over to baby-sit that night because I  
  
was going to dinner with Dr. Carter. I told her I would give her a kiss when I got home. She had kind of smiled and then gone back to playing with her toys. She knew I was excited about this, and I think she likes Carter,  
  
so I think she might be okay with us in the end. He's the first boyfriend I've had since I had her.  
  
I took a shower about 5:00 and then spent the next hour fighting with my  
  
hair. It just wouldn't cooperate. I finally slipped into my dress and, exasperated, let my hair stay down. It fell kind of gracefully around my shoulders and framed my face. I was finishing my make up when the door  
  
bell rang. Stupid man-always early. I asked Emily, who had come over about half an hour ago, to get it. I heard her tell Carter I'd be just a minute and to please come in. As I finished getting ready, I looked my self up and down  
  
in the mirror. Not bad, I thought. Not bad at all.  
  
"You look beautiful." I whirled around. There he was, standing in all his manliness, being handsome and charming.and holding a bouquet of dead  
  
flowers. "These are for you," he said, struggling to hold back a grin. I  
  
giggled as I took them from him. This man can make me crazy. I set them on my bed as I grabbed my purse and then took the hand he offered me. We complimented each other well. He was wearing a suit and tie, thankfully not a tux this time, and I was wearing my favorite dress: a black halter  
  
top that came down a little low in front, but wasn't too revealing, and then stopped a little below my knees. Plus, we look good together. Just us. I could get used to calling us "us."  
  
I gave Molly a kiss goodbye and then walked with him out the door. He hadn't taken his eyes off of me the whole time. As soon as we got to his  
  
jeep he stopped. He smiled a little and then looked deep into my eyes and kissed me. A deep, meaningful kiss that stopped time as the two of us stood there, just kissing to some people, but to us it was so much more. It was  
  
embarking on this whole new journey. Together.  
  
His lips were soft and his kiss was gentle and sweet, but full of deeper meaning. After a while, we broke apart to breathe. He was smiling again. So was I. He stoked my face with his hand and ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and treasured the moment. One of many, many  
  
moments to come I hoped. "You're so beautiful," he murmured again. "Let's just hope you keep thinking that," I managed to say. He opened the door for me and we got in his car, our hands remaining intertwined throughout the trip.  
  
We arrived at the restaurant, which, of course, was very nice and very expensive, and the waiter led us to our table. We ordered our food and then sat there, talking every now and then, but knowing there was no real need for words. He cocked his head and asked the question I knew he was  
  
waiting to ask.  
  
"Why did you kiss me last night?"  
  
I had rehearsed this answer over and over in my head. Because I wanted to, because it was the right moment, because I liked him. But that's not what came out. I found my heart coming out. "Because for my entire life I've  
  
tried to find the right guy. The one single person who can make me happy. The one I could see myself growing old with. The one man who I could sit with for hours and have a long conversation with without saying anything. My best friend. And then I found him, and ever since then I've been  
  
scared. For him, for my daughter, and for me. Because what if it didn't work out? Then what? And I didn't know how to start it. I didn't know how to start something that I wanted to last forever. And then I got tired of thinking and just acted. I acted with my heart. And that's, that's why I kissed you."  
  
All though my speech he had sat there, a smile slowly creeping across his face. At the end he looked into my eyes again and said, "I never said I was sorry that you did. Because I had wanted to kiss you for so long.  
  
Since the day I met you. And you have no idea how hard it's been for me to see you everyday and find myself falling deeper into you. You're the one for me, Abby. The one that you were talking about. The one who makes me happy  
  
and makes me laugh and who, at the end of the day, I just want to come home to and be with. And for all these years I never did anything because I didn't know how far you would want to go, with you having a daughter and a family. And all I've wanted to do for the last few years is hold you. Hold  
  
you and kiss you and have you be mine. Forever. It's the only thing I've ever wanted. And now I think I finally have it."  
  
I stared back at him. He truly is amazing. I finally managed to speak  
  
again. "You do."  
  
**  
  
The rest of the evening was a romantic blur of smiling and laughing and even a little dancing. At the end of the night, as we stood at my doorstep, holding hands and just looking at each other, he looked at me and finally said the words I had been waiting years to hear. "I love you, Abby."  
  
Without meaning to, I started crying. Big, fat tears rolling down my cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs as he cradled my face in his hands. "What is it?"  
  
I smiled and shook my head. "It's just that I've been waiting so long to hear you say that. And that, that's what I've always wanted. Because I love you too."  
  
He kissed me hard and with a new passion I had never known. I was feeling so many things, things I hadn't felt in so long. And it was so wonderful. As we came apart, I looked up into his eyes. I knew that that love I was seeing was for real. For me. For forever. And there was no greater feeling than that. 


	7. Chapter Seven

The rest of the night was a blur. A happy blur. I remember him leaving, but I knew he would come back. I remember kissing Molly when I came inside and thanking and paying Emily for babysitting. I remember going to my  
  
room and sitting on my bed, still in my dress, and sitting there thinking about our night. It had been magical, something I had only dreamed about and never imagined would happen to me. It had been perfect.  
  
I woke the next morning and laughed. I was still on my bed in my dress. At some point I had laid down, but that had been it. Molly came in when she heard me laugh and looked at me funny. "Why are you still all dressed  
  
up?" I could tell that she might have been wondering if I had just gotten home, although she was still young enough that even if I would have told her that, she wouldn't have known what it meant, thank goodness. It's a little too  
  
early for that discussion.  
  
I smiled at her. "Because I didn't feel like changing into my pajamas when I got home last night. I was very tired." That was true, wasn't it? I was tired. But I also wanted to savor the night, to make it last as long as I could, and I knew if I took off the dress that it would end right then,  
  
and I didn't want to do that. But now it really was the morning and, looking at the clock, I realized I had one hour before I had to be into work. I had a  
  
shift this morning. So did he.  
  
I quickly changed into my scrubs and hung the dress up in my closet. I smelled it one last time before I shut the door. It still smelled of him. I smiled, then went out into the kitchen and ate breakfast. Molly had  
  
been watching me carefully the whole time. I think she saw something different in me. A happiness, a love that only a man could give me. Well, that only one specific man could give me.  
  
I said goodbye to Emily, who again was over to baby sit, and then kissed Molly goodbye, telling her I'd been home later, but I wasn't sure how much later. I secretly hoped he'd want to do something after our shifts.  
  
On my way out the door I saw the mail. There, on top, was an envelope from the Chicago School of Medicine. I got mail from them all the time since I had been a student there, and normally I discarded it, but today was  
  
different. I picked it up and slipped it in my purse, deciding to read it later. Then I left.  
  
The first thing I did after I got there was check for him. He wasn't in  
  
yet, but our shifts didn't start for another 15 minutes. I sat down on the couch and started reading the letter. It was the same old thing about wanting me to continue my education there, and enclosed they provided an application. I paused and looked at it. Med school. I had quit so  
  
many years ago because the timing just wasn't right. I had a new baby and no money. Now I had a steady job and Molly had school. Maybe it was time to go back.  
  
Right then the door opened and he walked in. He smiled instantly upon seeing me, and I put the letter in my purse again and stood up to greet him. We kissed hello and then stood there with our arms around each other. "How was your night last night after I left?" he asked.  
  
"Long," I said.  
  
"Same here."  
  
I smiled. It felt good to have him hold me like this. "What were you reading?" he asked me.  
  
I paused. What if he didn't want me to go back? Was I even sure I  
  
wanted to go back? What kind of problems would this create in our relationship?  
  
"Ummm.it was an application. For med school."  
  
I looked up at him trying to read his eyes and know what he thought. He looked back at me and asked, "Do you want to go back?" It wasn't a hurt  
  
reply, and it wasn't filled with negativity. He seemed okay, maybe.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I've always had it on the back burner, you know. I  
  
never quit, but I never tried again. The timing is finally right with Molly and me and my job, but now with.with us I'm not sure. Because I don't want to go back to med school if it's going to ruin this. Nothing is more  
  
important to me than us right now."  
  
He smiled. "I'm behind you 100% with whatever you choose. Don't let me stand in your way. You deserve to go back to med school and graduate, Abby.  
  
But only if that's what you want to do. Nothing you do is going to spilt  
  
us up. Believe me, I not going to let you go." Then he kissed me again,  
  
and it sealed his words. I knew that he wanted me to have everything I wanted and to be happy, and I knew that he was going to be there for me. He  
  
was going to be my rock through all of this. Through the late nights, through the finals, he was going to be my pillar, and I knew there  
  
wasn't anyone stronger or anyone else I would rather go through this with than him.  
  
I smiled back. "Thank you." I kissed him again. "Now, Dr. Carter, we need to get to work. I don't think they'll find it funny if we stay in  
  
here all day."  
  
He laughed a little. "I guess not." He picked me up and swung me around the room. "Hey, what do you think about a little dinner after our shifts  
  
today? Say 7ish or whenever we get off?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." I smiled. "Now we really have to go!" He put his stuff in his locker and then kissed me one last time before we exited  
  
the  
  
lounge, ready to face our day. Together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know you want To Review! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Your back!!!!! So you like it? Well then, let the fun continue.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Noon, he should be here soon. The three of us were headed to the park for a picnic  
  
lunch. Molly sat on my lap as I read her a story. "Mommy, keep going" she  
  
pushed. As I continued to read a knock on the door interrupted us. "Who is it?" I asked  
  
setting Molly back on the ground. "It's me," he announced. I opened the door for him  
  
"Hey you" Molly looked up at us "Do I have your permission miss Molly" he asked. She  
  
nodded and he bent down to kiss me. "Lunch time?" she asked. "Yes Molly, lets go for  
  
lunch". Each of us taking one of Molly's hands we began our walk to the park. Molly  
  
turned to look at him "Will you help me on the monkey bars?" "Absolutely" he said  
  
giving her his pinky. "Pinky swear" he assured her. She gladly took his pinky as we  
  
continued on our way to the park. "What did you pack for lunch?" she asked "it's a  
  
surprise," he answered. She turned to me for help "don't look at me, he packed it".  
  
"Thanks for the help" he chuckled. "No problem". "Were here," she shouted as she ran  
  
for the playground. "Molly" I shouted "come back and hold my hand". She held my hand  
  
as we crossed the street. "Lunch first, then play," I told her. "Hey Molly" he said as we  
  
sat down "I couldn't remember if you liked Peanut butter, or jelly. So I put them on the  
  
same sandwich, is that okay?" He handed her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Thank  
  
you Dr.Carter" she mumbled before taking a large bite out of her sandwich. "Call me  
  
John," he said. Her eyes widened "Mommy says not to call grown ups by their first  
  
names, she says its not nice." He turned to me "well do you think we can make an  
  
exception?" I nodded. "Okay then Molly, you'll call me John?" She nodded finishing the  
  
last of her sandwich. "Swings?" she asked. As I opened my mouth to tell her to wait, he  
  
got up. "I'll race you," I laughed as the two of them ran up the hill as I slowly followed  
  
behind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mommy look, I'm flying," she shouted as he pushed her on the swing. I  
  
laughed as the swing slowed to a stop. "Come on Abby" he called. I shook my head, "I'll  
  
watch from here." "Please mommy" she asked. Mimicking her puppy dog eyes he  
  
reached for my hand, "Please?" I took his hand "If you insist." "Can we push mommy on  
  
the swing?" she asked "No" I told her. "Sure" he replied. "Sit down my queen" he  
  
chuckled. I playfully slapped him "you owe me one" I whispered. "Anything for you" he  
  
whispered. I sat down on the swing, "Should we push you mommy?" she asked. "Why  
  
don't I push both of you?" he suggested. "At the same time?" she asked her eyes wide  
  
with wonder. "Yea, at the same time." She happily jumped onto the swing waiting to be  
  
pushed. My push came first, small and gentle; hers was next, big and strong. "Hey,  
  
mommy's higher" she shouted and was answered with another strong push. "Having  
  
fun?" he asked. I nodded before jumping off the swing. "Your turn" I commanded  
  
pointing to the swing. "Think you can push me?" he asked. "I think I can manage" I  
  
replied before giving his swing is a small push. "Is that all you got?" I pushed again,  
  
harder and higher. "Weakling" he teased, I pushed the swing harder this time. "Molly  
  
could do better than that" Instead of pushing the swing I shoved his back and he fell off  
  
the swing. "Still a weakling?" I asked "Yes" he said as I held out my hand to help him  
  
up. Grabbing my hand he pulled me down with him. "You forgot about me," she shouted  
  
as jumped on top of us. "Lets go home," I suggested. He lifted Molly into his arms "I  
  
thought you'd never ask"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're here already, might as well review! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Can a shift last any longer?  
  
Really. All I'm asking is for you to not throw up on me. Is it too  
  
much to ask? I don't want to smell like this all day. Especially since he's working with me. The last thing I want him to do is leave  
  
me because I smell bad. Although I hope if he ever left me it would be for a better  
  
reason than that. Actually, I'm hoping he never leaves me at all. He's one  
  
of the two most important people in my life, the other one being Molly. I  
  
don't ever want to lose him.  
  
At last my shift is over and I wearily trudge into the lounge. As soon as I  
  
open the door, however, I see the one thing that never fails to brighten my day. Him. He's sitting on the couch in the lounge and  
  
staring at me in that way he does, that way that makes me just melt. All the weariness  
  
leaves my body and I walk over to him as he stands up to greet me. He runs his fingers through my hair and leans in close to whisper  
  
something to Me. "You smell funny."  
  
I slap him and roll my eyes. "Yeah, well, things happened today." I  
  
walk over to my locker and remove the shirt I was wearing earlier in the  
  
day. The one that had all the puke on it. Four times the puke on it.  
  
Normally I can dodge those things, but today my reaction and timing seemed to be  
  
off a little bit. Maybe it was because of the doctor that was working with me...  
  
"I could still be wearing this you know. I tried to clean up but there's only so much you can do around here." He smiled. "I  
  
know." I took my purse out of my locker and shut the door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me  
  
closer to him. "You're not repulsed by my smell apparently," I told him, grinning slyly.  
  
"Not in the least. It would take a lot more than that to keep me away from you." He leaned down and kissed me deeply, taking my  
  
breath away. It had been nine long hours since we had last done this, and I  
  
think both of us were suffering from withdrawals. As the kiss began to  
  
grow, the door flew open and we jumped apart. "Oops. Sorry," Susan said,  
  
unable to contain a slight chuckle. "I didn't realize you two were busy in  
  
here." She was smiling and fighting to keep her laughter in.  
  
"Yeah, well, we should probably get going anyway. We have  
  
dinner reservations in an hour and a half and someone needs to  
  
take a major  
  
shower before then," Carter said, looking my way.  
  
"Oh, you two have a date tonight?" Susan asked.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"What do you do with Molly while you're gone?"  
  
I shrugged. "We have the babysitter next door come over  
  
and watch her  
  
until  
  
we get back."  
  
Susan frowned. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'd  
  
love to spend  
  
the  
  
night with her. I know she still isn't going to school because of her  
  
accident, and you two could use the free night to spend together. She  
  
can come over to my apartment if you want. And, of course, if she wants  
  
to."  
  
I felt my face light up. I looked at Carter and his  
  
expression matched  
  
my  
  
own. "I know she'd love to. That would be great. Thanks so much  
  
Susan!"  
  
"Sure. Anytime. I'm happy to do it."  
  
I called home and told Emily the new plan, and she promised to get  
  
Molly ready for her night with her "Aunt Susan." That chore done, the three of us  
  
left the lounge. I told Susan Molly would be over in an hour and thanked  
  
her again. She waved goodbye while Carter and I walked to his jeep and drove home.  
  
**  
  
While I finished getting ready, Carter dropped Molly off at  
  
Susan's. I checked my make up one more time then moved out into the living room to  
  
clean things up. A few minutes later I heard a soft knock and went to  
  
open the door. He was leaning against the door post and looking adorable. I  
  
smiled at him and he returned the favor, taking my face in his hands and kissing me. When we broke apart, I stared into him. All  
  
of these things I've been missing out on, all of the feelings I've put on hold so I  
  
could raise my daughter, came rushing back. When I looked at  
  
him, I felt like I was looking into my own soul and seeing everything I've  
  
ever wanted. I was seeing him.  
  
He tilted his head to the side and took my hand. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. We held hands as we walked out to his jeep and drove away into  
  
the night.  
  
**  
  
The end of the night came all too soon. We were back at my house.  
  
When we got to my door, I paused. Looking up at him I asked, "Do you want to come in?" He smiled. "There's nothing I want to do more."  
  
We walked across the room, almost unsure of what to do. I suggested a movie and he agreed, going into the kitchen to get us drinks. I looked  
  
through my pathetic collection of movies. What to watch, what to watch. I finally  
  
decided on one: Notting Hill. One of my favorites. I turned around and saw that he was back with drinks. Noticing that we were both still dressed  
  
up, I suggested we change so we'd be more comfortable. He had changed here this afternoon before we went out, so I knew he had some other  
  
clothes. I went into my bedroom and put on a t-shirt and pajama pants. That problem fixed, I went back out into the living room and saw that he had  
  
changed into jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. He was sitting on the couch, starting the  
  
movie. I walked over and sat down next to him. He put him arm around me and I curled up against him, my head resting against his shoulder.  
  
"Comfortable?" he asked me. "Mmmmhmmm." I murmured, settling in. This was where I was meant to be.  
  
**  
  
The movie was playing. It had been for awhile now. In fact, it might  
  
almost be over. I'm not really paying attention. All I notice is him. I feel the warmth of his body heat as it leaves his body. I  
  
feel warm and secure. All I can concentrate on is his arm around me, my  
  
head on his chest. Suddenly the movie's over. The ending wakes us up out of this  
  
place we've drifted to together. He doesn't move his arm. I don't move  
  
away. "Carter?"  
  
"Yeah?" he replies. I know what I want. He knows what I  
  
want. It's  
  
him  
  
and me. Us. And I know that there's no turning back now.  
  
It's up to  
  
fate.  
  
Destiny.  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
**  
  
The night was magical. Two people who had waited for so long just to  
  
hold each other. To have one another. For me it was like a dream come  
  
true. Every touch was sensational, every move heart stopping. I  
  
couldn't  
  
believe  
  
it was happening. His hands in my hair, his breath on my  
  
skin, his lips  
  
moving over my body. All I had ever wanted. Lying there in my bed  
  
with  
  
him, I knew that this was as close to heaven on earth as it could get.  
  
I curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around my  
  
body, holding  
  
me  
  
safe.  
  
I knew he would never let me go. 


	10. Chapter Ten

We've hit a milestone! 10!!  
  
::Gives Sara a high five:: We got to ten! Expect a lot more fuzziness heading your way!  
  
Enjoy Chapter 10.....................  
  
"My birthday's tomorrow!" she shouted as she paraded around the house in her  
  
"birthday crown" and tutu. "I know baby," I replied, kissing her on the forehead. "Waffles?" she asked as she glanced into the toaster oven.  
  
"Good morning all," he sang as he came into the kitchen. She slapped him  
  
high five as she bit into her waffle. He moved over to kiss me. "You know, I  
  
got a very special present for a very special girl whose birthday happens to  
  
be tomorrow," he whispered.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Mmm hmmm."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Follow me," he whispered. She slipped on her shoes and followed him out.  
  
"You too," he said, handing me my sweater. "Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
The three of us got into his jeep where he handed us each a bandana. "Blind fold," he sang.  
  
"My, aren't we chipper this morning"  
  
"It's only fun that way," I grumbled as I put on my blindfold. "John, come  
  
on, you have to tell me," I whispered.  
  
"Well if you must know," he answered, handing me an envelope. I opened  
  
it to find three tickets. Plane tickets. I studied them and finally came  
  
across  
  
our destination: New York City. "J.. John" I stuttered. "Yes?" he asked, turning on the radio.  
  
"Why?" I asked. He thought about the question before turning to me. "Because," he began, "She's never been to the Toy's R Us in Times  
  
Square." He continued on about how large the store was and how much she would  
  
enjoy  
  
it. "But.." I continued. "No buts, just fun, pure fun." This was going to be  
  
interesting.  
  
"Are we going to see the ball drop?" I asked.  
  
"You wanna?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then we'll do it."  
  
"Define do it," I giggled.  
  
He slapped me, "Abby, you have a minor in the car."  
  
"It's your car, not mine," I mumbled. The two of us laughed the rest of the  
  
way to the airport.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This birthday sure involves a lot of walking," she whined.  
  
"Oh really? You can stay here if you want," I offered.  
  
"No thank you, but my feet hurt!" In a swift movement he lifted her from the  
  
ground and placed her on his shoulders. "How's the view?" he asked. "I  
  
love it," she shouted to him. Taking one hand off her foot he gave it to me.  
  
I gladly took it as we completed our short walk. "Here it is," he  
  
announced,  
  
as we looked up at the toy store. "It has a Ferris wheel," he put in.  
  
"Really?" she asked. "Inside?"  
  
"Ready to go in?" he asked. "Yeah!" she shouted as we entered the store.  
  
Instantly her jaw dropped. "This is the biggest toy store I've ever seen,"  
  
she mumbled. He placed her on the ground and whispered "You can have anything you want."  
  
She looked at him in disbelief. He nodded at her. "Anything," he  
  
repeated. "Do they have Barbie's?" she asked. He nodded. "Right this way your highness." She giggled as we started up the steps. "I've never seen so  
  
many Barbie's," she confessed. "Pick the top five and their yours."  
  
"Five?" she asked?  
  
"Yup, but make it quick. We've got places to go and sights to see"  
  
"Yes Sir!" she replied, giggling. Five minutes later, she was done, except instead of five, it was ten. "Molly, five" I told her. "It's okay," he  
  
said, "Ten it is" He paid for the dolls and we left the store. "Who's up for  
  
lunch?"  
  
"Me" she squealed from her perch a top his shoulders.  
  
"There's a great pizza place a couple blocks down," he informed us.  
  
"How do you know so much about the Big Apple?" I asked.  
  
"My parents used to take us here, every New Years. Barbara, Bobby, and  
  
me."  
  
"Sounds fun," I replied.  
  
"It was, but I like it better this time."  
  
"Why's that?" I asked.  
  
"You're here" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We all sat in Times Square five minutes to twelve. Molly had fallen asleep  
  
after the Broadway show and was now asleep in his arms. "John?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wanted to thank you"  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"But it was"  
  
"Well then, you're welcome."  
  
"I have something for you."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
I dug into my pocket and placed the small object in his hand.  
  
"Happy New Years John." He turned it over in his hand. Not only did he now  
  
have the key to my house, but he had the key to my heart. He stared at me  
  
for a moment before drawing me into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Happy New Years Abby" 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Special Thanks To - Abby Lockhart, Moon's Tear, CarbyLuv, MrsWyle, FoxyWombat, CamilaC, carbytothecore, iluvfriendsus, and Kiehl for revewing. I live for reviews!  
  
Another special thanks to Sara Gasts, My co- Writer. Sara - You've been an awesome writer! Thanks for writing this awesome story with me.  
  
On with the story...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's the little things I love doing now.  
  
Washing the dishes, cleaning the house, doing the laundry.with his  
  
clothes mixed in with mine. It's the little things I love to do. I guess  
  
being in  
  
love can make you like that.  
  
"Abby?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Dinner's ready."  
  
"Okay." I smile. He cooks so well. I walk towards the warm smell of bread  
  
and some sort of pasta. Molly runs past me in an effort to be the first to  
  
the table. I yell at her to slow down and she does. For a second. And then she starts to race again. I can hear Carter laugh and say  
  
something to her, probably about her appetite. She loves his food. She's always  
  
talking about how much better it is than mine.  
  
I sit down at the table with them. We start in on the meal, noodles mixed with a marinara sauce and his "special ingredient" and fresh bread.  
  
It's good, as usual. I smile inwardly to myself at the sight of my.I don't know  
  
what you'd call us. I want to call us a family so badly, but I don't want to jinx it. Jinx us. But I smile at us anyway. We're so happy  
  
together.  
  
At the end of dinner, Molly retreats to the living room to watch T.V.  
  
while Carter and I do the dishes. I wash, he dries. When we're done, he comes up  
  
to me from behind and wraps his arms around me. I smile as I lean against him, his body heat warm and comforting. I turn around in his arms and  
  
drape my arms around his neck. I lay my head against his chest and we stay like  
  
this for what seems like forever. But all too soon forever's over and we hear Molly calling to us from the living room. He takes my hand and we  
  
walk down the hall to see her. She's built a house for her Barbie's and proudly  
  
shows it to us. "You see, Mommy? That's my room and that's the kitchen and that's the living room and that's the bathroom! And that's yours and  
  
John's room!" I stare at her house. Our house. Molly has her favorite  
  
Barbie in her room, and the one that looks like me and a Ken doll in our bedroom. I  
  
feel Carter's eyes on me. I turn and look at him. There's a glean in his eyes and he's smiling. Molly's continuing to talk about her house, but  
  
I'm not really listening. We're both locked in this moment.  
  
His hand tightens around mine, and I squeeze back in response. "Mommy? Mommy!" Molly breaks us of the trance, and I turn to her now, still  
  
aware of our interlaced fingers.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you watch a movie with me? Please?"  
  
Carter smiles. "Sure, Molly, which one?"  
  
"Ummm.Cinderella," she says shyly.  
  
I gasp. My breath catches in my throat. He looks at me quizzically, then  
  
turns back to Molly. "Sure. That's fine. Go get it started."  
  
She runs off to start the movie as we begin our slow walk to the couch.  
  
"What was that about?" he asks me.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Abby."  
  
"You don't need to know. It's between Molly and me. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Okay then. Let's go."  
  
We sit down on the couch, him with one arm around me and me curled up against his chest, and Molly sitting next to me, her eyes glued to the T.V.  
  
I can't believe she wanted to watch Cinderella with us. Right after she  
  
built us a house. It's what I've always wanted, for my daughter to like the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I start to cry.  
  
"Abby, what is it?" he whispers.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Abby!"  
  
"It's about before."  
  
"You're gonna have to tell me sometime you know."  
  
"I know. I will. Just not right now."  
  
"Okay." He seems content with this. I settle back down and watch the movie. It's been another wonderful night, added to a string of  
  
wonderful  
  
nights. And hopefully just a shadow of the nights that are to come. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Moon's tear - Thanks so much starbright - Thanks to you to Abby Lockhart - you're so very right, and here we are  
  
I found her in the lounge. "Hiding out?" I asked. "No, worrying" she replied. "About Molly?" I asked. She nodded. "She's going to be okay" I assured her.  
  
"That's what I thought about the last school," she murmured. I sat down next to her on the couch, "Abby, she'll be okay, she's one hell of a kid". Using my thumb I wiped away  
  
her fallen tears. "You think so?" she asked smiling. "I know so," I told her. "She'll do okay, she's smarter then Frank and Jerry put together." Giggling she responded "how is  
  
that supposed to comfort me?" "I'm not quite sure, she's smarter then me, that's gotta be  
  
something, right?" "No, not really" I lightly smacked her. "I'm a doctor, I have to be  
  
smart." "Are you Implying that I'm not smart?" she asked. "You'll be a doctor soon" "Yea, three weeks" She replied as her face lit up. "I know, I'm really proud of you, Nurse  
  
shifts and Med student shifts, I could never handle that" "That's cause you're a guy" I  
  
nodded "That could be it" "Oh, I forgot" she mumbled getting up from the couch and walking to her locker. Reaching inside she removed an envelope, "for you" she said  
  
handing it to me. "Your coming, right?" "To your graduation? I wouldn't miss it for the  
  
world" "You really mean it?" she asked. "Yea, I mean it" I leaned in to kiss her when  
  
someone came through the door. "Carter, Abby, trauma" Susan called. She then closed  
  
the door. I saw fear in her eyes, as we left the room. "MVA" she shouted to us, I could  
  
tell she was relieved. "Told you so" I whispered. "ETA?" she asked. "Now" Susan  
  
shouted back.  
  
"John" a voice called from behind me. "Abby?" "John, are you off?"  
  
"Yea, why do you ask?" She pulled me into an empty exam room. "The school called,  
  
Molly got into a fight. They want me to pick her up, I have three hours on my shift and  
  
I'm swamped" "You want me to pick her up?" I asked. She nodded. "Abby, she'll be  
  
fine" "I hope so". I clocked out and walked towards my jeep. She hated my jeep. Even I  
  
hated the jeep. Molly had suggested I drive a limo but Abby and I had finally convinced  
  
her that a limo was just too big. I pulled into the elementary school parking lot.  
  
Kindergarten to Fifth grade. Molly would be her for a while. I easily found my way  
  
around the school and made my way to the principal's office. Right out side his door  
  
were two children, Molly and a large boy I didn't know. I expected to see Molly bruised  
  
and scratched after getting into a fight with this rather big child. But it wasn't Molly who  
  
was hurt. The boy was bruised, scratched and looked to have a couple of bite marks. Just  
  
as luck would have the principal opened his door. "Mr.Lockhart?" he asked. "Carter" I  
  
corrected. "Is there anything going on in the household that might have brought this on? I  
  
don't need to discuss it with you, but please, have it sorted out by tomorrow" I nodded  
  
and  
  
motioned for her to follow me. She began to explain but I put up my hand to stop her,  
  
"Your mom is working late tonight, we'll talk when we get home. If tell me the truth, and  
  
tell me what's wrong, I'll think about not telling your mom." She smiled and took my  
  
hand again. I gently squeezed her hand. As we drove home I explained to her how the  
  
night would go, "When we get home I'll cook dinner and after you eat, it's bath time"  
  
She let out a loud groan from her seat in the back. "You don't like the bath?" She shook  
  
her head. "Shower?" Again she shook her head. "Why not?" I asked. She shrugged,  
  
"Cause it's no fun." "What if I make it fun?" "Bath time? Fun? Impossible." "Not with  
  
John Carter!" She giggled. "So, you'll give it a try?" She nodded.  
  
"Here you go," I announced handing her another handful of foam from her hair.  
  
She giggled before blowing it all over the bathroom. "See, isn't this fun?" I asked. She  
  
vigorously nodded before returning to the remaining foam. "Lean back" I commanded  
  
filling the pitcher up with water and pouring it over her hair. "You have shiny hair" I commented. She giggled and whispered a thank you. "So, why did you beat up that boy  
  
in school?" I asked. She looked down at the rubber duck in her hands and whispered "he  
  
called me a mean name and said I'm weird cause I don't have a daddy." She wiped a tear  
  
from her eye and I took that as my cue to end bath time. I wrapped her in a bath towel and took her into my arms. "You are not weird Molly, don't ever let anyone tell you  
  
otherwise. Your just like everyone else and you not having a daddy makes you special,  
  
not weird." She smiled at me. "Ready for bed?" I asked. She nodded and carried her to  
  
her room to get her dressed. As I left the room she shouted for me and I doubled back. "Mommy reads me a story" she informed me. "I'm very sorry Molly, I forgot, which  
  
story would you like?" I asked. "Wait, let me guess, Cinderella?" She nodded as I pulled the book off the shelf. After finishing the book I made for the door but was yet again  
  
summoned back. Shyly she informed me of the missing ingredient to a peaceful night's  
  
sleep. "Mommy kisses me goodnight." I smiled, "will I do for tonight?" she nodded yet  
  
again as I kissed her goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight Molly"  
  
"Goodnight John" 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Finally my shift was over. Carter had called me earlier and told me not to  
  
worry about her, but I still did. He wouldn't tell me what happened either,  
  
which actually just made me more worried. Funny how that works sometimes.  
  
I got home and as soon as I walked in the door I saw him sitting on the  
  
couch. He heard me and turned around, putting a finger over his lips  
  
signaling to me to be quiet. Molly must already be asleep. I walked over  
  
and sat down next to him. We kissed hello then I whispered, "What the hell  
  
happened?"  
  
He didn't look concerned or worried or scared, which calmed me down a  
  
little, but I still wanted to know what happened to my baby. "She got into  
  
a fight at school."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that much!"  
  
"But I told her I wouldn't talk to you about it."  
  
"Carter! You're seriously not going to keep that promise are you?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Carter!"  
  
He looked at me. "Abby, over the past few weeks I've gotten the chance to  
  
get to know your beautiful daughter and I've discovered what a sweet and  
  
adorable person she is. And she's finally gotten to the point where she  
  
trusts me now, and that trust means so much to me. I don't want to break  
  
it."  
  
"But Carter, I'm her mother," I pleaded.  
  
"I know, and somehow I've managed to fall in love with her mother, so I'm  
  
going to tell her. But I told you this because I want you to know that  
  
Molly absolutely cannot find out that you know, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good." He smiled, then got serious again. "Today at school a boy called  
  
her a name and she got in a fight with him. He said she was weird because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because she.doesn't have a father." He looked up at me with those dark  
  
eyes and I could see so much emotion built up in there. He took my hand and  
  
squeezed it. I squeezed back. I knew we were both thinking the same thing  
  
but neither of us could say it. It was just a thought, nothing concrete.  
  
It would be something amazing, but I don't want to think too much about it.  
  
I like how things are right now with us. We don't need anything to change  
  
what we've got going right now.  
  
"Is she okay now?"  
  
"Yeah. I told her to ignore people who say things like that because she's  
  
special." He smiled again. I love his smile. The way it reaches his eyes  
  
and makes them dance.it's one of the many things I find so captivating about  
  
him. Enchanting. He kisses me and stands up, then takes my other hand and  
  
pulls me up off the couch with him. I slide my arms around him and we stand  
  
there in that ever so comfortable position. He leans his head down to my  
  
ear and whispers, "Ready to go to bed?"  
  
I smile up at him, "I'm always ready."  
  
That night as we lay curled up with each other I started to think about what  
  
I had told myself not to think earlier. About Carter...being Molly's  
  
father. There, I said it in one complete thought. Is it right? Are we  
  
really meant to be together forever? We seem so perfect together in every  
  
way. Even our bodies seem like they were always meant to be molded together  
  
someday. But with all our past and our families and everything, I'm so  
  
afraid that it might not work. Actually, I'm terrified that it might not  
  
work. He's everything to me. He's my whole life. Even Molly, as much as I  
  
love her, could never totally make up for the loss of Carter. And so as  
  
much as I want to have him forever, I don't know if I want to do that. To  
  
take the next step. Because I'm terrified of losing him.  
  
I stop. That's too much. We've only been dating for a few months. But  
  
sometimes it seems like so much longer than that. When did I first start to  
  
love him? I don't really know. I guess at some point I realized that our  
  
friendship meant something more to me on a subconscious level, but I don't  
  
know when that was. All I know is that I'm crazy about him now. I love him  
  
so much.  
  
I close my eyes and lay my head against his chest. All I want is this.  
  
Here in this moment. Right now. I smile as I slowly drift off to sleep.  
  
This is heaven.  
  
**  
  
Why do dresses hate me?  
  
Seriously, for one of the few times in my life I make a serious effort to  
  
look presentable and it backfires. Why did I even buy this dress? Well, I  
  
know why. I was stupid and took him with me when I went shopping. And he  
  
told me I looked good in it. Liar.  
  
Today is my med school graduation. 8 years after I first entered med  
  
school, 4 years after I quit and became a nurse, a few months after I went  
  
back, and several cups of coffee later, I am finally graduating. Carter  
  
keeps telling me how proud he is. I have to say, I might be a little proud  
  
of myself. I actually accomplished one of my goals!  
  
I have to be there in an hour and I can't really get the dress to tie right  
  
in back, which is throwing everything off. I call Carter in from his job of  
  
entertaining Molly in the living room to come in and help me. He comes in  
  
the room and smiles a little before fixing my problem. Now it's goin'. He  
  
stares at me in the mirror, then wraps his arms around me and kisses my  
  
neck. "You look gooood," he murmurs.  
  
I smile. "I looked really bad without you."  
  
"You couldn't look bad if you tried."  
  
I smile again, then turn around and kiss him goodbye. "I gotta go. See you  
  
there?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
**  
  
Pomp and circumstance. Such an odd song. Why do they play it at  
  
graduations again?  
  
I ponder that question as the hundreds of other students walk across the  
  
stage to receive that little piece of paper we've been working our lives off  
  
to earn. I see Carter and Molly in the midst of the crowd and wave for the  
  
billionth time. They wave back. Again.  
  
"Abigail Lockhart."  
  
That's me. I walk up the steps and take the scroll into my hand, shaking  
  
the hand of the dean with the other. I look at Carter, who's beaming and  
  
attempting to control Molly, who's going crazy, all while trying to take  
  
pictures at the same time. But even though he has a lot he needs to do and  
  
take care of in these few seconds, he stops trying to get everything and  
  
looks up at me. He's smiling even bigger and mouths the words, I love you.  
  
I smile and start to cry as I mouth them back. I go back to my seat and  
  
impatiently wait for the rest of the students to get their diplomas.  
  
Finally the dean makes one final speech and then we're free to go visit our  
  
families. I race through the crowd to find mine at our pre designated spot  
  
and throw my arms around both of them when I finally get there. I get  
  
kisses and hugs from both sides, and I realize that all three of us are  
  
crying. Such a happy moment in my life. My life is so wonderful right now.  
  
We had our celebration dinner at Doc Magoos where I was treated to a cheeseburger and a sundae. Then we went  
  
home, which is when we all realized how tired we were, myself included. I  
  
put Molly to bed while Carter cleaned up the place. When I got to our room  
  
I found the bed turned down and my pajamas sitting out for me. I smiled and  
  
slipped out of my dress into them. Then I got into bed and snuggled up to  
  
the warm body that was waiting for me, as I fell happily asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only two chapters to go! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Abby, you awake?" I asked.  
  
"No," she grunted into the pillow.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something" I explained.  
  
"At two o'clock in the morning, its that important?" she asked.  
  
"Kind of," I whispered. I sat up in bed.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk about... you know... us... taking..." I was interrupted by a high-pitched shriek.  
  
"Molly" she breathed. She threw the blankets off herself and found her way to Molly's room, me only inches behind. "Molly, what's the matter?" she asked, flicking on the light.  
  
"Monsters!" she wailed.  
  
"Princess, there's no such thing as monsters, it's all up here, in your head," I explained tucking her in again. "Feel better?" I asked. She nodded and we made our way towards the door.  
  
"Wait" she called. We turned around and she motioned for me to come back. "Go ahead," I told her, "I'll be there soon." She nodded and returned to our room.  
  
"What is it princess?" I asked.  
  
"There were no monsters," she admitted.  
  
"No?" I asked.  
  
"I had a different bad dream," she informed me, her small body shaking.  
  
"You want to tell me?" She nodded.  
  
"It was about you and mommy, and, you had a fight, and you left, and never came back, and mommy was very sad." She was crying now but she wasn't done. "And nothing was ever the same."  
  
I pulled her into a hug, "Princess, I'll never leave you, ever. I love you too much."  
  
"Do you love mommy?"  
  
"I love you and your mom, more than anything in the world," I told her as I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"More than anything?" she asked.  
  
"Even ice cream?" I chuckled at the comment.  
  
"Much more than ice cream."  
  
"John?" she asked, "Will you ever marry mommy?"  
  
I thought for a second. "There's a good chance of that happening princess, a very good chance."  
  
"What's the wedding gonna be like?" she asked, and I answered the first thing that came to mind. "Big, and pretty, and your mom will look very, very pretty and so will you."  
  
"Okay, I'm ready to go back to bed."  
  
"Good, so am I." I tucked her into bed once more and kissed her on the forehead. It had become a nightly ritual, me tucking her in at least twice. "Good night princess, I love you. Forever and always" she smiled as she closed her eyes. "I love you too. Forever and always." I turned off the light and closed the door.  
  
There she was, waiting right outside for me, her cheeks, tearstained. "Abby?" I asked. "What's the matter?" She didn't speak but she pulled me into a hug, the biggest hug ever. "Did you mean it?" she asked. "Did you mean it, you're not leaving?" I smiled and led her back to our room.  
  
"I'm never leaving. Never."  
  
We climbed into back into bed and got comfortable. I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you Abby," I whispered, but she hadn't heard. She was fast asleep.  
  
******************************************   
  
"Who's ready for lunch?" he asked.  
  
"Me!" she shouted joyfully at another chance to eat his great cooking.  
  
"Molly, clean up your Barbie dolls before lunch please," I asked her.  
  
"After lunch," she answered.  
  
"Now Molly," I repeated.  
  
"After lunch," she said.  
  
"Molly, lunch won't be ready for another ten minutes, go pick up your toys."  
  
"Later," she mumbled, staring at the TV.  
  
I shut the TV off. "Look at me when I'm talking to you. Go clean up your toys, now."  
  
"Later!" she shouted.  
  
"Molly Samantha Lockhart do not take that tone with me, young lady. You will clean up your toys or go to your room."  
  
"I don't want to clean up!" she yelled.  
  
"To your room." I commanded.  
  
"No!" she shrieked, dropping to the floor. Banging her hands and feet on the floor she screamed. "I*Don't*Want*To*Clean up!"   
  
He stepped around her and picked her up. "Molly, you'll listen to your mother or you'll go to your room with no lunch." She obviously hadn't agreed with him  
  
because she grabbed a plate off the table and threw it to the ground. She was  
  
obviously pleased with herself because she proceeded to throw plates on the floor until she ran out. She then walked back to the television. Molly wasn't  
  
wearing socks or shoes, none of us were. Without thinking she walked right over the broken china.  
  
"Molly!" I shouted seconds before she dropped to the ground in tears. I followed  
  
her. I didn't care that now I was bleeding too, only that my baby girl was safe.  
  
"I'm sorry mommy," she whimpered as I pulled her into my arms.  
  
"It's okay baby, it's all okay." With her in my arms I walked over to the couch  
  
where he was waiting. "Let me take a look?" He asked. I nodded and sat Molly down on the couch. "Not her, you." Molly was taken aback at this comment and  
  
began to cry harder. "Molly?" he asked reaching out for her. She jumped back and found safety hiding her head in my lap. "John loves you baby," he whispered.  
  
"Remember, always and forever?" She nodded her head but didn't pick it up from my lap. Grasping the edges of my skirt she cried, just sat there, and cried.  
  
Yea, I know it sucks but, its what you get. Sara writes better anyway. Just wait for her chapter...... 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

My shift is over in three.two.one."I'm off!" I screamed, my voice happier than it should be. Tonight was our seven month anniversary, and John had "something special" planned for just  
  
the two of us. Emily was coming over to baby sit Molly again. I was looking forward to it so much. I love my daughter, but I love my alone time with Carter too. I clocked out, then  
  
grabbed my coat out of the lounge and waited for John at the admit desk. Carter motioned for me to wait just a minute as he walked into the lounge to grab his stuff.  
  
**  
  
I told Abby to wait right there as I walked into the lounge to grab my jacket. "Hey," Susan said. "What's tonight? Abby was all in a rush to get out of here."  
  
"It's our seventh month anniversary," I said, unable to suppress a grin that crept across my face.  
  
"It's only been seven months?!"  
  
I looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean 'only'? Seven months is a long time!"  
  
"It must just seem like longer since you two had been dancing around each other for the three years before that."  
  
I smiled. "That must be it." I sighed. "She's just.amazing, you know? I can't stop thinking about her. I could just watch her all day and never get tired of her. She has the cutest laugh,  
  
an adorable pout, the most beautiful eyes.and then she smiles.and my world just falls apart and I'm lost in her. She's perfect. She's.everything to me."  
  
Susan looked at me with a little grin. "What?" I asked.  
  
"She's the one for you, Carter."  
  
I was dumbstruck. "What do you-what-really? Do you think so?"  
  
"Carter-she stole your heart. And honestly, I don't think she plans on giving it back."  
  
I grinned. "Thank you, Susan." I gave her a hug and then rushed out the door to get Abby,  
  
who was probably wondering what was taking me so long.  
  
**  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Almost," I called back, perfecting my makeup and looking myself up and down in the mirror for the millionth time. I walked down the hall to say goodbye to my daughter. Carter was in  
  
there with her.  
  
"I gotta go, sweetheart. Be good tonight," he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I will. Wait, before you go can I ask you something?" Molly said.  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"What? Of course, Molly. I love you more than anything."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"To the moon and back. And back again."  
  
"That's a lot!"  
  
"I know, sweetie. That's how much I love you."  
  
"I love you that much too, John!" He leaned down and kissed her one more time, then stood up and saw me. Tears were streaming down my face, and my mascara was starting to run. He  
  
chuckled. "Are you going to need another couple minutes?"  
  
I sniffed. "Yeah, but it won't take that long. Just come with me. Bye Molly! Be good! I love you!" I called, then walked over to her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Bye Mommy! I love you too!"  
  
We walked down the hall together into our bedroom and I walked into the bathroom to fix my makeup. He followed me in and wrapped his arms around me from behind. A couple more  
  
tears slid down my face. "Do you really?" I whispered.  
  
"Really what?"  
  
I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Do you really love her that much?"  
  
His face was serious. "I love her more than you could ever know, Abby. There's only one thing I love more in the world and that's her amazing mother. She has part of you in her, and  
  
anything that you're in I love." He leaned down and kissed me to confirm this statement. Tears involuntarily left my eyes again and he brushed them away. "Fix your makeup and let's  
  
get out of here," he said with a grin before kissing me one last time and then leaving to go wait for me out in our bedroom. I kissed him again, then tried to make myself beautiful. I  
  
walked out and grabbed my coat, and the two of us left.  
  
**  
  
"Full?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Does everything have to be a surprise tonight, Carter?"  
  
"Yep. It's more fun that way."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do."  
  
I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. He grinned and kissed me as we left the restaurant.  
  
"This way." He led me to the dock, where a private yacht sat waiting.  
  
"Really? It's for us?" I cried, my voice squealing.  
  
"Really." He helped me aboard, then climbed in after me. He walked down to the captain and talked to him for a minute before joining me at the front. "Alright, we're all set to take off."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." He smiled down at me, then wrapped his arms around me again as we leaned  
  
against the rail and watched the sun start to set. "Wow," I breathed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just so beautiful."  
  
"It's only half as beautiful as you."  
  
"You're the only one that thinks that."  
  
"No, you're the only one who doesn't." I rolled my eyes at him again, but his face was serious.  
  
I wasn't sure why, and it scared me a little. "Okay, we're here," he said after awhile.  
  
"Where's 'here'?"  
  
"Here." He helped me off the boat and I found that we had sailed into a private bay, away from all the hubbub of the city. I had never seen it before. He led me to a beautiful garden  
  
with thousands of flowers and trees and ivy. It was what I had always imagined the "secret garden" from the book was like. He turned to me. "Close your eyes." I closed them and held  
  
his hand tightly as he led me through the garden, my heart starting to beat faster and faster. "Stop here." I stopped. "Open your eyes," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
I opened my eyes and stared in amazement. We were in a clearing in the garden, but the clearing was filled with a thousand lilies and white roses, all of which were capturing the last  
  
few rays from the sun. I turned around, trying to take it all in. Finally I turned back to him, my eyes questioning. He spoke.  
  
"I love you, Abby. I love you more than anything in the world. I love everything about you. I love the way you walk, the way you look, the way you laugh, the way your eyes light up when  
  
you're happy, the way you smile, the way you kiss, the way you make my mind go blank by just being there, the way you've taken over my life, the way I am when I'm with you. I don't  
  
want to spend another day without you. I don't want another day to go by without you as mine. I don't want to live my life without you by my side. I'm helpless without you, Abby. I  
  
want to wake up next to you everyday for the rest of my life. I want to make coffee for two people in the mornings, not just one. I want to help you raise your daughter. I want to coach  
  
the soccer team. I want to be there when she goes off to college. I want to walk her down the aisle someday to give her away. I want.to be her Daddy." He gazed into my eyes and took  
  
both of my hands into his. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He let go of my hands as he reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. "Abby." he whispered as  
  
tears rolled down my cheeks. "Will you marry me?"  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Yes." I sniffed, then laughed. "Yes. Yes!" He beamed as he slipped the ring on my finger, then stood up to kiss me. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him  
  
back with more passion than I ever had. After awhile we broke apart for air and both of us grinned. He kissed my forehead and then held me tightly as I rested my head against his  
  
shoulder. And we stood there, the two of us, locked in the moment, until darkness fell over the enchanted garden and we had to leave. Hands interlaced we walked down the path, never  
  
taking our eyes off each other. The boat ride back was the same, as was the car ride. We never stumbled or tripped. I guess that's how we always are when we're together.  
  
**  
  
We opened the door to the house, ready for the next part of our night to begin. "I'm going to go kiss Molly goodnight real quick. You pay Emily and I'll meet you in our room." I said,  
  
kissing him deeply to let him know of my intentions for the rest of the evening.  
  
"Don't be long."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
I walked down the hall, cracking open the door of my daughter's room. The moonlight fell across her sleeping face, and I bent over and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my angel."  
  
I stood up to leave, but a little voice stopped me. "Mommy?"  
  
"You aren't asleep?"  
  
She shook her head. "Can you tell me a story?"  
  
"How about Cinderella?"  
  
"Emily just read me that one. Tell me another one."  
  
I sat down next to her on the bed and put my arms around her as she laid her head against my chest. "Okay. Once upon a time there was a beautiful lady named Abby and a handsome  
  
man named John."  
  
"Mommy?" she asked, interrupting me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do all stories that start with 'Once upon a time' end with 'Happily ever after?'"  
  
I looked down at her and smiled. "No honey, not all stories do. But this story, this one does."  
  
She smiled and laid her head down again, eyes starting to close. I looked up and saw him leaning against the doorframe, eyes twinkling. He walked across the room and kissed Molly's  
  
forehead. "Time to go to bed, sweetheart. We'll see you in the morning."  
  
"But Mommy was in the middle of a story!"  
  
"Don't worry. She'll finish it another night," he said, looking at me.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Okay. G'night Mommy." she said, her eyes drooping shut as she began to drift off to sleep.  
  
".and Daddy."  
  
I looked at her, and then looked at him, who was staring at her with astonishment. He looked at me and smiled. Then he took my hand and pulled me up, leading me down the hall to our  
  
bedroom.  
  
**  
  
I rested my head against his warm chest as I began to drift off to sleep. One of his hands was interlaced with mine, and the other was holding me tightly against him, as if he never wanted  
  
to let me go. His chest rose and sunk rhythmically, assuring me my soulmate was asleep. I smiled at the thought of spending the rest of my life with him, of waking up everyday curled up against him. I never thought I would be so lucky as to fall in love with my best friend, but I guess I am. It's every girl's dream. And I guess sometimes dreams do come true.  
  
**********  
  
Well ladys and gents, that's it! Stay tuned for the sequel!  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers and to my co-writer Sara, the best author in the whole world!!! 


	16. Authors Note

Dudes - Incase you hadn't realized, well, this story is done. So, I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for a sequel.. 


End file.
